


take a breath, and remember

by Trialia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bruises, Dreaming, Early Mornings, F/F, Gaia - Freeform, Gaia Theory, Incarnation, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Nature, Other, Paganism, Poetry, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spiritual, Unitarian Universalism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: I remember this place, though I cannot say why.(a poem.)





	take a breath, and remember

I hold my heart steady,  
like a wild horse's head.  
I have not yet heard her.  
I know not what she said.

Lead me through the house and through the halls,  
and by and by down the steep meadow's slope,

into the valley where the speedwell grows  
in the verdant grass beneath my fingers,  
where I fall to my knees  
in the morning dew, and wait,  
with the warming early sun on the nape of my neck,  
my head bent in prayer to the brook  
in worship to the woman who began here.

I remember this place, though I cannot say why.

I lay down in the turf and close my eyes,  
and give in to the pleasure of a moment alone,  
basking in a world that blossoms with life  
in every moment, every breath;

in the dream  
where her gasp  
breaks like a wave against my lips  
and her nails draw blood red as poppies  
from deep in the dints  
where her delicate hands  
have left bruises on my hips.

 

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags come over very strangely, I apologise; it was the only way I could think of to give a comprehensive warning without affecting the poem itself, which for me is an odd little thing that I felt/drew from my own spiritual/religious path, which as a British Unitarian works out to a sort of mixture of Unitarian Universalism, paganism & Buddhism with a reincarnative kind of Gaia theory.
> 
> Interpret it how you like, though; that's why I love poetry, because it can so easily be interpreted in several different ways by several different people! My personal interpretation of this piece is very personal indeed, which is why I waited a year or two to actually post it. 
> 
> It's also so vague in its fandom attribution that I felt it would be better labelled as original work because I feel it applies to so many characters I have known and loved that I would never be able to finish tagging for them all, and it might be poorly regarded in its lack of obvious links.


End file.
